


Soccer Mom

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Graduation, Sick Kurt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Regrettably no one is able to make it to Blaine’s graduation. Everyone however assumed that some one else would be able to instead though. Blaine didn’t have the heart to correct anyone. Its only when Kurt starts asking for photos of graduation from everyone (Burt & Carole, Cooper, Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, former warblers) that the truth comes out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Mom

Kurt had been looking forward to Blaine’s graduation for weeks, and so had Blaine. He was going to be in the front row, watching proudly as Blaine graduated from high school. He was going to cheer the loudest and clap the hardest.

Such a soccer mom.

But three days before Blaine’s graduation-two days before he was due to fly out, Kurt managed to catch the flu. The two of them were skyping that night, but their call had to be cut short when Kurt could no longer keep down the contents of his stomach. 

He excused himself to the bathroom and Blaine ended the call, sending him a text.

TO: Kurt

Hey, I ended the call because I’d rather not see you die in front of me if it’s all the same to you ;) No, but seriously, you need to rest, so rest up and send me a message in the morning if you’re feeling any better. If you can’t make it on Friday, don’t worry about it; it’s not the end of the world :) Night! I love you! Xxx

He looked at the message and sighed. Blaine was right. He pulled his sweater over his head and threw it at the end of his bed-he would put it away in the morning.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, falling asleep within minutes.

The next day, Kurt woke up mid-afternoon. His first thought was Blaine, so he sent him a message, apologising for not replying sooner, but unfortunately, he couldn’t get any further before nausea ran through him in waves.

His plane was due to leave at six, but by four o’clock, Kurt was still no better. He picked up his phone.

“Hey, Kurt! How are you feeling?”  
“Ugh, don’t go there.”  
“Still pretty rough, huh?”

He scoffed, “Yeah, that’s putting it lightly.”  
“Well, don’t worry about flying out, it’s only going to make you feel worse. It’ll be fine, I’ll just see if Cooper can come or something.”

Kurt didn’t want to agree, he really didn’t, but in all honesty, the way he was feeling right now, he didn’t think he would even be able to manage the flight, never mind an entire graduation ceremony.

So, begrudgingly, he agreed and hung up, making Blaine promise to send him pictures throughout the day-

Which he did.

He sent him a picture of himself the minute he woke up; hair a mess and eyes glazed over.

He sent him a picture of his graduation gown and hat.

A picture of the bow tie he had picked out especially for graduation day-it had small graduation caps all over it-Blaine swore that it wasn’t custom made, but Kurt had his suspicions.

He sent a picture of him in his cap and gown, before and after.

That last one, Kurt had made it his lock screen.

So Kurt experienced Blaine’s big day through text messages and phone calls, and thought nothing else of the day until one week later.

He had decided to make a collage of Blaine’s graduation and frame it, just like Blaine had done for him, but the pictures that Blaine had sent him, though they were good, there just simply wasn’t enough of them.

He sent a message to Cooper, asking him to send any pictures he had of Blaine’s graduation,

But Cooper wasn’t there.

He hadn’t been able to get the time off from filming on such short notice, so he had Skyped Blaine that night instead.

Blaine’s dad had been abroad on a business trip, so he had sent him a text that morning.

His mom had to travel to Europe to look after her sister and her kids after her sister had been in a car accident and therefore needed her help to look after the kids until she was back on her feet.

He didn’t have any other family-well, not that Kurt was aware of, anyway.

And none of the warblers-past and present-were even aware of it.

So he turned to his phone instead, he had a really bad feeling inside that they wouldn’t have been there because that’s just how things were looking at the moment, but regardless of the niggle, deep in his stomach, he rang his dad.

“Hey kiddo! How’s the city?”  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s good. Listen dad, I know it’s a bit of a long shot, but I don’t suppose you went to Blaine’s graduation last week, did you?”  
“No, sorry kiddo! We thought somebody else would be there so we didn’t want to uh-cramp his style, you know? He sent us a photo of him and Sam before they went up though. The kid looked smart.”

Then it dawned on him.

Nobody had been there.

Nobody had gone to Blaine’s graduation.

Probably one of the biggest days of his life-so far, anyway-and nobody had been there.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty-why did he have to go and get sick?

But he would make this better.

He had an idea.

“Hey dad, do you think you could do something for me?”

Exactly four days after that, Kurt flew to Ohio. He didn’t tell Blaine, but instead, headed straight for his dad’s house, where he waited in the garden.

Burt texted Blaine, telling him to come over, because he and Carole needed his help with something. Of course, that wasn’t in the least bit true, but they knew that it would get him over there.

And it did.

He was there within fifteen minutes.

“What’s up, Burt?”

Good. He was smartly dressed-not that Burt was expecting anything different, but-the bow tie helped.

“It’s just out back, there’s something we need you to do for us.”

He followed him towards the back of the house, confused when Burt handed him a red graduation gown and cap. It was a bit big for him, but he wasn’t really concerned about that.

All he was concerned about was trying to figure out why he was wearing them.

He shuffled outside and nearly broke down in tears-genuine tears, as he saw who was waiting.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the garden, along with everyone else from the Glee Club, past and present, and Mr Schue and Emma. His mom unfortunately, was still in Europe, and Cooper was still filming, his dad still on business but that was okay, because everyone else was there, and they had both sent video messages that Kurt had set up to play on repeat at a low volume using a projector against the wall.

“Kurt what-?”  
“You. Mister Anderson, neglected to tell me that nobody came to your graduation. So, in order to make the day as fabulous as me, I decided that you deserved another one. Sorry about the cap and gown, they’re mine from last year so they’re a little big, but there’s not much else I could have done in four days.”

“Four-You did this in four days?”  
“Eh-give or take a few hours.”

He winked and opened his arms for Blaine to head into.

“Let’s get this graduation started!”

Burt got up and stood on a crate that they had in the garden somewhere, calling Blaine up to the “stage”-really, it was just a small piece of red carpet laid out on the grass, and Kurt was able to do everything that he was going to do at Blaine’s actual graduation day.

He cheered the loudest.

He clapped the hardest.

And he was still able to make Blaine a collage using the pictures that they took that day and later that night.

Kurt truly was, a soccer mom.


End file.
